


we are still kids (but we're so in love)

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [209]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bachelorette Party, F/M, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: Emma Nolan is getting married in a week, but tonight she was lighting up the town.





	we are still kids (but we're so in love)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to lizzyc807shipscaptainswan on tumblr for including me in this writing challenge! I had so much fun doing it.

Fairy tales were not Emma Nolan’s cup of tea. And with the things that had happened to her in her twenty six years of life, which were almost straight out of a storybook, who could blame her? She had all the makings of a heroine from a tragic novel.

She had been found on the side of the road when she was less than a day old and had been thrown into the foster system before her eyes were even open for more than a few moments at a time. Her birth parents hadn’t wanted her; that much was for sure. And from what she had heard about the foster system where the foster parents cared more about the cheque than the wellbeing of the child, Emma shuddered to think about what her life could have been like if she had grown up in the system.

Thankfully for her, she had been adopted when she was a year old, by Ruth Nolan, and couldn’t even remember her time in the system. She knew she was lucky in that aspect, for so many children were lost in the system.

Ruth had adopted her as she wanted her son, David, to have a sibling and not to grow up alone. She wished she could say she knew David’s father, but the man had passed a six months before Emma was adopted. And David, who was only a few years ago, had been in every one of her memories as early as she could remember. He had been there for her when she was learning to tie her shoe laces, ride a bicycle, and when she had her first boyfriend.

Robert had been the love of her mother’s life. And when he had passed, she couldn’t imagine living a life loving anyone else. She had told Emma that some loves were like that, where you so wholly loved someone to the point where they were your entire heart. That your love for that person was filled so fully of compassion, dedication, and raw emotion. They were your entire universe, and without them, it was hard to even breathe. And Robert was that person for Ruth.

It was like that for David as well, with her best friend Mary Margaret. She had met the girl on her first day of first grade, when she had been so nervous about meeting new people who weren’t her older brother. But Mary Margaret had been so kind and taken Emma right under her wing. Later, when David picked her up from school, as he was in third grade after all, she had been so excited to introduce her big brother to her new best friend. And Emma swore in the moment the two of them met, the world stopped spinning for a moment. She knew the look of love at first sight anywhere. Except the two of them danced around their feelings for years, only sharing their first date when David finally asked Mary Margaret to his senior prom. Despite that, anyone else would claim that the two had been dating for years, even if they hadn’t realized it yet.

It was probably why when Emma met Neal Cassidy when in college, she believed he could be the same for her. He was a few years older than her, and she had been enamoured with his smoothness immediately. And she swore that things were going great between the two of them.

Until they weren’t. When Emma found out she was pregnant, she had been devastated. She was only in her sophomore year, and she had no idea what to do. And when she told Neal, he had broken up with her on the spot, claiming to have been wanting to do that months. He had been seeing someone else, _Tamara_ , for nearly six months, and had just been waiting to end things with her.

She had cried to her mother that night, unsure of what to do. Ruth had insisted in that moment that she wouldn’t allow this to ruin her life. That a child could be a blessing, despite how grim the future seemed. She promised to help Emma raise the child while she finished school. David, on the other hand, was not as calm. He had gone to visit Neal, returning home with bruised knuckles and the paperwork signing away all his paternal rights.

She should have been furious that he had discarded her and their child so quickly, but she was relieved that she wouldn’t have to deal with him any longer. And when Henry David Nolan was born months later, she couldn’t take her eyes of her beautiful son. Neal did get what he deserved, when he was arrested for grand larceny in regards to some watches he had stolen years before they had met.

And when she graduated, she joined her brother at the Sherriff’s office, as his deputy. She was happy, she had her mother, her brother, her sister-in-law, who was far more like a sister to her, and her son. She didn’t really need anyone else.

Apparently her family didn’t agree.

It was how she found herself at the bar, set up on a blind date with her sister-in-law’s step-sister’s boyfriend’s friend. In a town such as Storybrooke, she would have expected to have known who she was going on a date with, but in all honesty she had no idea.

And the moment she stepped into the restaurant, she felt her heart begin to race. Instead of joining her date, she retreated to the bar, chickening out.

She stared down at her rum and coke, sighing to herself.

“Alright there, Love?” she heard a deep voice ask beside her. She looked up in shock at the man beside her, who seemed to be drinking away his sorrows as well, as she recognized him. Killian Jones, model student, who had been vice president to her brother’s presidency in school. He had been in her brother’s year, and had been one of the brightest students in their year. And then he had graduated, and moved out of the town. But the man in front of her was aged; dressed in dark leather, he seemed as if he had a few hard years.

“Killian?” she asked, stunned still. “I haven’t seen you in years.”

“Emma Nolan,” he grinned.

The two of them had started chatting. It had been a few drinks in when he told her how he had been seeing a woman, Milah, who had been older and married. She had made promises to her of how she would leave her husband for him, but never did. And upon confrontation, she admitted she never would leave the life of luxury she had with her husband. In turn, Emma told him all about her asshole ex.

Later that night, on their way out of the bar, he admitted to her that his mate, Robin had tried to set him up on a date that night, and he had totally blown it off. She had been stunned at that, as she admitted to him that she was supposed to go on a blind date as well, with Regina’s boyfriend’s friend. And somehow, despite them both attempting to bail on their date, they had ended up together.

She had fallen for him that night, even if she couldn’t immediately admit it to herself. That had been two years ago. Six months into their relationship, she had told him she loved him, and he had swept her off her feet, claiming she was everything he thought he never would have. Henry adored the man, who was all but father in name to him. A year ago, the two bought a house on Main Street, with a yard large enough for a pool, and for them to be a family in. He had proposed a year and a half into their relationship, and she had cried in that moment, as she knew how much he meant to her. And in exactly a week from now, she would be his wife, and when all the paperwork was completed after their wedding, he would be a father to Henry as well.

But tonight was another story. Tonight, Ruby insisted on dressing her in a red dress that clung so tightly to her curves that she swore she couldn’t move without popping a steam, for her bachelorette party.

“I look ridiculous,” Emma complained, as Mary Margaret sprayed her with some perfume. Henry had been staying with her mother for the night, and Emma was thankful for that.

“You look hot,” Ruby commented with a grin as she picked up her bag. “Now come on, we’re going to be late.”

She sighed to herself, as she allowed Regina and Belle to push her out the door and into the car. She hadn’t been allowed to ask too many questions about where they were going or what her night even held for her. She only hoped that Killian had fun doing who knows what on his own bachelor party.

She shouldn’t have been surprised when the car stopped in front of the Rabbit Hole. It wasn’t as if their town had all that much night life to it. Still, the bar had all the makings of a club, as it had music playing loudly when she entered.

“I got us a room in the back,” Ruby said loudly as she led them through the club. And while Mary Margaret was her Maid of Honour, she had decided to split the responsibilities of the night with Ruby, as bachelorette parties tended to be entirely her thing.

They entered a room with low lights with a few bottles of champagne in the centre.

Regina popped the bottle loudly, and the girls around her giggled as they each took a glass from her.

“So! Party games!” Ruby cheered.

“Anything in particular?” she asked, raising a brow, remembering the nights in college spent doing the same thing.

“Never have I ever!” Ruby said proudly. “Never have I ever fooled around in a sibling’s room.”

“Does it count when you don’t have any siblings?” Belle asked, grinning.

“Who cares,” Ruby smirked. “I haven’t done it.”

Emma lifted her glass, sipping, as did Regina. What she hadn’t been expecting was for Mary Margaret to do the same thing.

“You and David did it in my room?” Emma asked, grimacing.

“It could have been mine as well,” Regina pointed out, looking equally concerned.

“Honestly!” Mary Margaret blushed. “You both drank for the question as well! You think I don’t know that means both of you did at my place?”

She grinned, not wanting to tell her sister-in-law how she and Killian had snuck off during one of her parties and fooled around.

“Never have I ever done it outside,” Belle said, looking at them all pointedly to see who drank at that.

She tilted the drink to her lips once more, and to her surprise, as did the others.

“Never have I ever had sex with more than one person at the same time,” Emma said.

Ruby drank to that, with a coy smile on her face.

“Never have I ever done the walk of shame,” Regina said, causing Emma to snort.

“No, you just force Robin to do that,” Emma laughed, earning a smirk from the woman.

She drank to that however, as did Belle and Mary Margaret. Ruby surprisingly did not.

“It doesn’t really count as a walk of shame if I make a point to let everyone know where I just was,” she said with a grin. “I’m not ashamed.”

The women laughed and raised their glasses to that.

“Never have I ever done it in a car,” Mary Margaret said, looking around curiously at who had.

Emma refilled her glass as she drank, knowing it wouldn’t take much longer to get her drunk.

The game continued on, as she poured glass after glass, and only when they started to run out of things to ask, Ruby shifted the game to truth or dare, where Emma was her unfortunate first victim.

“I dare you to kiss the first guy you see,” Ruby said, helping her to her feet.

She frowned at that, unwilling to make out with another guy, bachelorette party or not. But before she could protest, Ruby shoved her out the door and into someone’s arms.

“Hello Love,” she heard a deep voice say, causing her heart to melt. She looked up to see Killian steading her as she reached up and kissed him deeply. His hands slid around her waist as he pulled her in tightly.

“Perfect timing,” Ruby grinned as she leaned in to kiss Liam softly.

“I tried,” he laughed

“What are you doing here?” she asked him, still in his arms.

“I am at my bachelor party, Love,” Killian grinned, “As I assume you are as well.”

“Aye,” she grinned back.

“We figured the two of you would eventually want to meet up at some point in the night. Plus Storybrooke doesn’t have all that many options so it worked out for the best,” Ruby grinned, as David slipped his hand through Mary Margaret’s.

“Would you care to dance with me, Emma?” he asked her softly. She nodded with a smile and he led her onto the dance floor. The two of them swayed against each other and she felt her heart race as she felt him move against her.

“What do you say you and I get out of here?” she asked him a low voice as she leaned close. “Take this back to my place.”

She grinned at him coyly as he grinned at the pickup line.

He slipped his hand through hers, and the two of them left the club together.

She couldn’t understand the definition of True Love Ruth had given her when she was with Neal, no matter how hard she tried. But with Killian it seemed so effortless. She could look at him and see her entire world in the man.

There was only a week left of her being Emma Nolan, and Emma couldn’t wait until she officially because his wife.


End file.
